It Was Always There
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: I don't want to give much away, besides the summary is inside so you can just read it there. I'll give you a hint though. it's a LL story.
1. Summary

It Was Always There

Ok summary Lola and Logan go out when there at high school, Lola thinks she's in love with him. Then Dana comes back and tries to win Logan back. Lola seeing them kiss one day leaves PCA. Years later they meet Lola and Logan meet again. Is the spark still there? And will Dana ruin it again? Find out in "It Was Always There."


	2. Chapter 1

It Was Always There

It was a usual Monday for the gang at PCA. Who were seniors. A lot had happened over the years. Nicole came back after getting over OMGD (I think that's what it is.) Zoey and Chase finally admitted their feelings toward each other and were know dating. Michael was still obsessed with potato chips. Quinn was still a science freak, but not as scary. And last was that Logan and I started going out. Yay! We have been going out since last year, and I really think that I love him. Scary right? So now we where all sitting together at lunch.

"I'm bored!" Nicole complained.

"You're always bored, since you came back. Why not go chase a boy or something?" Michael replied. Oh no, not an argument again.

"Because if I do I'll have to sent away again. Is that what you want! You're so hurtful." With that Nicole ran off. Now I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could our table.

"We are so mean. Do you think someone should check on her?" Zoey asked.

"Nah, just let her be a drama queen, she'll get over it." Logan said with his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey I'm the drama queen in the group!" I said pinching him.

"Ouch, remind me again why I date you?" Oh, I can give you plenty of reasons.

"Because you think I'm adorable, and you know you luv me." I said in a baby voice. That got him laughing and he gave me a peck on my lips.

"Ugh, do you guys have to do that when I'm eating?" Chase asked with mock disgust.

"Hey you and Zoey do worse on you Study dates." I said making air quotes. It was funny to see the blush.

"OMG" We all look to see Nicole running at us at full speed.

"You won't believe who I just saw!" We then took turns guessing.

"Justin Timberlake?"

"No"

"Brad Pitt?"

"No"

"Tom Cruise?" This is getting old.

"No"

"Just tell us already!" I yelled.

"It was Dana!" Nicole said excitedly. I looked around at everyone's faces and they had shocked expressions on them. I knew who Dana was just by everyone telling me about her.

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked, and to my dismay he took his arm off my shoulder.

"Nope, I really saw her!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go find her!" Everyone got up and started walking, me seeing no other choice followed after them.

(What do you guys think so far? Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	3. Chapter 3

It Was Always There

So we went around campus for awhile searching for Dana.

"Did you talk to her at all?" Zoey asked Nicole.

"No, I was so shock to see her that I ran back to our table before I could say anything." Typical Nicole.

"Did she look the same?" Chase asked.

"For the most part except her hair is straight, not curly."

"Maybe she went to the dorms?" Quinn said, that's the good thing about having a smart friend. So we went over to the girl dorms. On the way we saw Coco.

"Hey wouldn't Coco know if we got a new girl in our dorms?" I asked. So we all went running over to Coco.

"Hey Coco is there any new girls to our dorm?" We asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, her name is… something or other." Oh come on.

"Was it Dana Cruise?" Logan asked quickly. Why did he seem to care so much if Dana was back or not? I mean I had heard that Logan liked her, but I thought he would get over it know, I mean what is so wrong with me?

"Yeah that's her. She's in room 103." That's Quinn's room and it is right next to Zoey, Nicole and my room. Ironic. So we all took off the Fulton Hall. We ran up the stairs seeing as our room is on the third floor. We went in to Quinn's room to see this beautiful girl standing there.

"Dana?" Everyone except me yelled. They all ran and gave each other hugs.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" Dana said with a smile. She then took notice of me and said.

"Your Lola right?" I nodded yes. And she came over and shook my hand.

"I'm Dana Cruise. It's nice to finally meet you." Huh? How did she know me? She must have seen my look because she then said.

"Me and Logan have been emailing back and forth for like ever and he told me about you." I looked over at Logan who had a small smile on his face.

"So you're the girl who turned Logan into an actual human being. Not even I could do that." I could feel my self blushing, luckily Logan cam in and said.

"Ok stop with all the talking about me." I couldn't help but notice the two were standing close together.

"So why don't we all hang out and catch up." Zoey suggested. I didn't know if they wanted me around or not, because they would probably talk about things that happened before I was here. And I also didn't want to hear any Dana/Logan stories so I said.

"I can't I have a book report due in three days and I haven't even started it yet, so I just going to go to our room. Ok?" Everyone nodded and so I left. Just when I'm about in my room I heard someone say Lola. I turned around to see Logan standing there.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to hang out? I mean you won't be left out or anything, if that's what you're thinking." Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?

"No, I just really should get started on my book report, but you go back and have fun." He gave a small smile and leaned down and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

"I'll call you later, ok?" I nodded and smiled and he went back to Quinn's room. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about at all.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Always There

So about two hours later, I finished my book report. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00, I decided to grab something quick for dinner. I headed down and a grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it quickly. When I got back to my dorm and was about to head into my room I heard laughter from Quinn's room, er I mean Quinn and Dana's room. I really wanted to hang out with my friends but, I didn't want to disturb the reunion so I went back into my room. At around 7:50 I decided to take a walk. The sun was setting so I sat on a bench and watched it. The one thing California has the New York City doesn't, beautiful sunsets. And great friends. I started thinking about when I came to PCA four years ago and I didn't notice when some people walked up behind me.

"Lola?" I turned around to see Logan, Chase, and Michael standing there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I said with a smile.

"We had to get back because of curfew." Oh crap, I checked my watch and I saw it was 9:45, and curfew was at 10:00. How long had I been out here?

"Hey you guys go on a head, I'm going to stay here with Lola." Logan said, and the guys shook their heads and went on their way.

"Are you ok Lola? You've been a little out of it today." Logan asked while taking my hands in his.

"Yeah I'm just tired, that's all." I put on a fake yawn, the perks of being an actress. He looked into my eyes, and I was scared that he didn't believe me but, then he smiled and said.

"Well then you should probably get some sleep." I gave a sigh of relief, and nodded my head.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He asked.

"No, because if you do you'll never make curfew." I saw his worried look and said.

"I'll be fine, it's just a couple of minutes that way." I said pointing behind me. He nodded his head and gave me a hug. I love his hugs, because I usually rest my head on his chest while he rubs my back. This hug wasn't any different but, this time I didn't want to let go.

"Goodnight Lola." He whispered in my ear, with his voice low. He knows that voice drives me crazy, in a good way. I smiled and kissed him and he eagerly replied.

"Goodnight Logan." I then reluctantly broke away from his embrace and started walking back to the dorms. When I got back to my room Zoey and Nicole where there getting ready for bed.

"There you are, you had us worried when we got back and there was no sign of you." Zoey said while giving me a hug. That's what I like about Zoey she cares about everyone, and that's why she is my best friend.

"So how was visiting with Dana?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"It was fun, you really should have stayed tough, that would have made it great." I then had to listen to a half hour of Nicole talking about Dana, she seemed really cool. Right before we went to bed Zoey said.

"Oh yeah we all have plans to hang out with Dana tomorrow at the beach." Oh without me.

"Well have fun tomorrow then." I said disappointedly.

"You do know your going right? It's for the entire gang." Zoey said, I was excited that I wasn't going to feel left out.

"Yeah of course I knew I was going, I just was playing you." Nice cover up.

"Oh, well ok." And with that we all climbed into bed. While Zoey and Nicole fell asleep quickly I stayed up for along time. I just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	5. Chapter 5

It Was Always There

I got up early the next day, before Zoey and Nicole. I decided to get up instead of waiting around for them to wake up. I got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. After I got my usual which consisted of rice krispies cereal, a bagel, propel fitness water berry flavored, and a small bowl of grapes. I looked around for a place to sit and I saw Dana sitting at a table alone, I decided I would go sit with her.

"Hey is it alright that I sit here?" I asked, she looked up and nodded. I sat down next to her.

"So you're Lola right? The actress?"

"That's me, and you're Dana, aka danger Cruz?" She laughed and nodded.

"So I heard you went to school in France, how was that?" So for a while she told me about France. I started to like her.

"So you and Logan are actually dating?" I nodded.

"Does he still say do you wanna make out?" I shook my head no, I never have heard him say that.

"Oh, He always said that to me." Great, just great.

"Did you and Logan have a thing when you were here?" I asked. I know I probably should not have asked that, but I want to know.

"A little, it wasn't anything major or anything like that. We just flirted is all." Oh, ok I can live with that. Just then Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn came over with their trays.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zoey asked as they all sat down. Zoey sat down next to me, Nicole sat down a seat over so there would be room for Chase, and Quinn was next to her.

"Nothing much I was just telling Lola about France." Dana said looking at me. Then Nicole went on in a long conversation about how France has great clothes and boys, and blah blah. I half listen as I thought about Dana and Logan. Dana said they flirted, but could there be more and she just didn't tell me? I hope not. Just then I felt someone kiss my cheek, I turned around to see Logan standing there. I smiled and said hi. I then looked around the table to see Chase sitting next to Zoey, Michael next to Quinn, and the only open seat left was next to Dana. So Logan had to sit there. Lucky that I had already eaten or I would have lost my appetite. Everyone was talking, but I didn't feel in the mood. I looked over to see Zoey and Chase having a private conversation, Quinn, Nicole, and Michael were all laughing at some joke Michael told, and I saw Dana and Logan talking as well. Logan saw me looking and gave me a smile which I weakly returned.

"So who's ready to go the beach?" Dana asked. Everyone nodded their heads and we all set off to our dorms to get ready. Back in our room I searched to find a bikini.

"Hey Lola are you ok? You were totally quiet during breakfast." Zoey asked concern, and Nicole looked at me to.

"Yeah guys I'm totally fine, just tired." I added a fake yawn for effect. They nodded their heads and continued getting ready. I picked out my favorite bikini. It was black with little smiles on them, and the bottoms came with a skirt. I put on my fuzzy flip flops and a pair of huge black pair of sunglasses. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and grabbed a towel and waited for the others. Once they were ready we walked over to Quinn's and Dana's room. We knocked and Quinn let us in. Dana was in there all ready and I had to admit she looked good, better than I did. She had on a bikini that was white, with little French poodles all over it. Her tan legs went with it. She had her hair down and had on some sunglasses as well.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and we headed down to the fountain where we would be meeting the boys. Soon they came over and we all headed to the beach laughing and talking all the way. Logan had his arm around me while Dana was on his other side and they were talking about basketball. I didn't watch basketball much, but knowing how much Logan loved it I started watching it more, and it was pretty cool. I didn't know plays and that kind of stuff so I had no idea what they were talking about. We reached the beach and set our stuff down, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the waves were just right for surfing and it was about 74 degrees. Chase got the brilliant idea to throw Zoey in the water and Logan and Michael followed suite. Logan grabbed me while Michael got Nicole. I was laughing and screaming the whole way. Once I got thrown in I was freezing, though only for a moment. Logan and Michael went and grabbed Dana and Quinn, I guess you could get who caught who. Dana was putting up a real struggle with Logan and the both tumbled to the ground, laughing hysterically. Michael was able to get Quinn in but she held on so he went in with her. All of us in the water started a huge water fight. It was fun, but I couldn't help notice Logan and Dana hadn't come into the water yet. Zoey must have seen me staring because she came over and said.

"Are you alright?" I looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I know what would cheer you up!" She said with a sly smile. Uh oh. Before I could do anything she dunked me into the water. I screamed and ran slash swam after her. After a while we all decided to get out. Once we got to our towels we noticed Dana and Logan talking.

"Hey guys how was the water?" Dana asked. Everyone said it was fun and we all sat on out towels and talked. I didn't talk much and I think most everyone noticed it, except maybe Nicole, she was too busy staring at hot guys. We all went back to our dorms when we started to get hungry. We said we would all meet down at the cafeteria to grab some lunch. We changed and went down to eat. I was a little more talkative. Probably because Logan sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder and Dana was at the other end by Nicole. After lunch I decided to get a nap before dinner, because I was so tired. I had bad dreams about Logan and Dana. So bad they woke me up. I looked at the clock to see that it was dinnertime, I didn't want to put up with everyone wanting to know what is wrong so I just went back to sleep.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	6. Chapter 6

It Was Always There

I woke up at 2:00 am in a cold sweat. I had another dream about Dana and Logan and in this one the actually kissed. I looked around to see Zoey and Nicole sleeping peacefully. I totally resent them right now, because they're asleep. I tossed and turn for the next hour before giving up on sleep. It's just every time I closed my eyes I could see them kissing. I decided to go for a walk, no one was up so being caught was most likely to happen. I put a sweatshirt on and quietly snuck out the door. I should get back before dawn or else Zoey is going to go all mother goose on me. I walked around campus for awhile enjoying the quietness of it all. I was about to turn around a bend when I heard talking, when I stepped closer I realized whoever it were they were whispering. Now I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I couldn't resist.

"Come on don't you ever think about us?" Interesting, the voice sounded familiar but, I can't place it.

"Of course I do but, you left and things changed." I gasped but, quickly covered my mouth. Luckily Logan and Dana were to absorbed in their conversation they didn't hear me.

"If you really cared you could have stopped me." I assume there talking about when Dana left for France.

"Oh, what would you have stayed? You wanted to go to France so bad, I couldn't stand in your way."

"Well obviously you didn't mourn me long, because you're with Lola." Great, now I'm in the conversation.

"For your information I hated Lola when she first came, because it felt like she was replacing you. And we started dating last year. So I did mourn you, ok." He hated me? I felt tears starting to come, but I held them back.

"Well what does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know, all I know is when I'm was with you there was this fire, you and I had a love-hate relationship, and it was like a rollercoaster. But, with Lola it's calm and easy, and I don't have to be aggressive and rough. I just have to be me, Not Logan the jerk, Not Logan the rich dude, just Logan." I gave a small smile despite myself.

"Yeah well does Lola do this with you?" I heard someone get pushed into the wall. And wanting to know what was going on I quickly looked around the corner to see Dana and Logan kissing passionately. With out thinking I ran, I tore across the campus tears flooding my vision. I felt like I could run forever, just to get away from that scene. I finally came to a stop at a bench, the same bench I had sit watching the sun set just last night. I sat down and cried my heart out. I had really thought Logan had cared about me, boy was I stupid. I was just a replacement for his one true love Dana. I closed my eyes hoping this was a bad dream, but every time I opened them I was here sitting on this bench with tear stained cheeks. What would happen next? I couldn't go back to the dorms, I would probably wake the girls up, with my crying. And what about tomorrow, Logan would most likely break up with me to be with Dana. And I know I won't be able to see those two kissing, hugging and other couple things on a regular basic, not with my broken heart. There is only one thing to do. Leave PCA for ever.

(Ohhh, drama! Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	7. Chapter 7

It Was Always There

I snuck back in the dorms around 5:30, my plan already forming in my head I quietly snuck in my room undetected by Nicole and Zoey and got in my bed. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, so I layed awake till Zoey's alarm went off.

"Hey guys, it's time to wake up." Zoey said coming over and shaking Nicole and I. While Nicole got up I stayed in bed and pretended to moan.

"Lola are you ok? You don't sound good." Zoey asked coming over to me.

"I think I'm sick." I said making my voice raspier and starting moaning again.

"You should probably go to the nurse. Want us to escort you?"

"No you guys got to go eat and everything I'll go on my own." I said offering a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" I could tell Zoey didn't want to leave me, but if my plan was to work she had to.

"Yeah I'm sure, now go."

"Ok, we'll see you later ok?" I nodded even though I knew I wouldn't see either one of the again. They walked out of the door.

"Goodbye Zoey and Nicole, I'll miss you." I said in a whisper to the empty room. The tears started flowing but I wiped them away as I got out of bed and reached for my cell phone. I called the one person who could help me.

"Hello" A woman said into the phone.

"Mommy." I said with tears still coming down my face.

"Lola sweetie what's wrong?" So I told her the whole story while crying my heart out again.

"Can I please com home Mommy? I can't stay here." I heard her sigh.

"Lola I don't think it will help you to run away from PCA, why don't you face your problems."

"I can't I just want to come home to you, Dad, and Justin."

"Ok, you can come home." For the first time that day I smiled a genuine smile.

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, like right now soon."

Ok let my look into flights and I call you back, ok?"

"Yes, thank you Mommy, I love you!"

"I love you two, bye." I clicked my phone shut and started packing, it was hard to pack up my things knowing I'll never come here again, or hang out with all of my friends, or even kiss Logan. Stop Lola! He has Dana now, he should be fine. About halfway through my packing my Mom called back saying she found a flight leaving in3 hours going to stop in Texas, Kentucky and then landing in New York City. I said I'll be ready, and then I called a cap to pick me up in an hour. Soon I got everything pack with ten minutes to spare till the taxi came. I looked around the now 2/3 filled room. I sighed and thought about if I was making a bad decision. My head told me yes my heart told me no. Soon the ten minutes came and I gathered my stuff and headed out the door. Luckily I left during 2nd hour and everyone was in class so no one saw me leave. I saw the taxi and headed over to it.

"Where to Miss?" The man asked once I was inside.

"To the airport please." I said while looking out the window. I kept looking till I couldn't see any trace of PCA any more. I closed my eyes praying that this was a nightmare, but when I opened them I realized it's real, and that I would never get to forget about it.

( Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	8. Chapter 8

It Was Always There

I looked around my apartment of the past five years. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving here, and New York City to go the one place I never though I'd see again, PCA. A lot had happened to me since Boarding School. I came back to NYC and finished my school year. I went NYU and got a teaching degree. With out all my friends around me acting just didn't feel the same, it became hollow and forced. I still love acting just not enough to purse it, but I do teach drama. I've taught for the past three years at a prestigious New York boarding school. I was shocked beyond reason when PCA sent me a letter saying they wanted me as their new drama teacher, I had to except. The pay was twice as much as my old school, I loved California, and no matter how I try to denied it I missed PCA, actually I missed all of my old friends. I hadn't talked to any of them since I left. They called me for weeks wanting to know where I was, but I ignored the calls and eventually they stopped. Also getting a new phone number helped with that. My now bare apartment looked big with out all of my junk in it.

"Lola are you ready to go?" My Mom asked coming in with my Dad. I nodded my head and we went to JFK airport. I shared a tearful goodbye with my parents and promised to call them when I landed. I soon boarded my plane and sat in my seat waiting for take off. I felt nervous and excited at the same time. I was going back to the place I had called home once in my life. I wondered if any of my old teachers were still around or if PCA still looked the same. Soon the plane took off and I slept for the most part. I woke up when we landed in Austin, Texas. And I read while I waited to board my other plane that would be taking me to California. Soon I got on my other plane and decided to listen to my Ipod. Soon the plane landed and I was in California. I grabbed my bags and headed to find a taxi. I asked him to take me to my house which wasn't far from PCA campus. He brought to my neighborhood. I looked at my house and thought it was beautiful. It was two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a completed basement, a living room, a family room, a nice spacious kitchen and a beautiful deck that looked out to the west, to the ocean. I had shipped my stuff earlier and requested it be set up. So I was anxious to know how everything looked. When I opened my front door I was surprised to see that I actually like the arrangement of everything. I toured around looking at everything and moving some of the furniture to other spots. I called my parents to let them know that I was alright. I was excited because tomorrow would be my first day as a teacher at PCA. I looked at the clock to see that it read 5:00 clock in the afternoon. My stomach growled looks like I should get some food. I looked up pizza places in the phone back and ordered a pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut. I changed into more comfortable clothes while waiting for my food. Soon the pizza man came and delivered my pizza to me. I pretty much grabbed the pizza away from him and threw the money at him before slamming the door on his face. Hey, never stand between a woman and her pizza. I was really jet lagged so I decided to turn in early. I set my alarm and went to sleep. At about 6:00 am I woke up to my alarms annoying beep. I got up took a refreshing shower. I had looked up this small coffee shop down by my neighbor hood so I went there to get a coffee and a bagel. Once I was done I got in my car and drove the familiar road to PCA. Soon I saw the Pacific Coast Academy sign come into view. My heart raced, for good and bad reasons. I got to the campus and parked my car, and looked around. PCA was still the same, beautiful and luscious. I walked over to the Dean's office who happens to be Dean Rivers. I had a small talk with him and he showed me my classroom and left. I looked around, the room was bland, but that was ok I brought my own stuff to fill it up with. Soon it had posters of famous plays, movies, actors, sayings anything you could think of that went with the theater. I put some pictures on my desk of my family and even one of the PCA gang when we were in 9th grade. I though back on that day, it's when I first started liking Logan. A small smile tried to get on my face but I held it back. I so did not want to think of Logan right know, I had more important things to think of. Soon students started filing in. A couple of minutes later the bell rang.

"Hello students I'm Ms. Martinez and I will be your drama teacher this year, so I'm going to call role and when you hear your name say you're here, ok?" The role went easy and for the hour I told them of my acting past, and I asked them questions. I really liked my kids so far, and I was getting six more classes worth. The bell rang and they went to their next class, and that's how it went for the next two hours till lunch. I went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

"You're the newbie right?" I turned around to see a woman not much older then me looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked not really getting what she said.

"Newbie, you know new teacher." I shook my yes. And we shook hands.

"I'm Kathy Lennar, History teacher, and you are?"

"Lola Martinez, drama." We grabbed our lunch and she invited me to eat with her. I was glad to have made a friend. All too soon lunch ended and I had to go back to class.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	9. Chapter 9

It Was Always There

The next few days went smoothly I could tell that my students liked me and I liked them. I made a couple of other friends but my main one was Kathy. We were eating lunch together just talking.

"So did you hear?" Kathy asked.

"Did I hear what?"

"That tomorrow a famous graduate of PCA is coming here to talk to the students." I wonder who that could be. A lot of famous people have come out of PCA such as actors, sports people, and fashion designers.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know Dean Rivers want's to keep it a surprise." Well that's weird. I wondered who it could be. It would be cool if I knew the person. The rest of the day went quickly. I went home and was greeted by Lazy my cat. On my second day in Cali I went to the market to get some food and other home items and I passed this pet shop and thought what the heck might as well go in and look. I went in and this one cat caught my eye immediately, the reason was because all the other kittens were all energetic while this cat was sleeping. The cat was cute being black and white and had two yellow eyes. I picked it up and bought it. And I named it Lazy. So after being greeted by Lazy I got ready to make dinner for myself. After dinner I watched a movie while Lazy slept on me. Once it was over and I was getting ready for bed Lazy hoped on my bed and found her comfy spot, which happened to be where I sleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said while petting her, I got under the covers and she curled up next to me.

"Night Lazy." The only response I got was soft snoring. I woke up the next day to my alarm clock going off. I scooted of the bed much to Lazys dismay and got ready for school. How weird it is to say that and not to be the student. I made myself and Lazy breakfast, and went off to work. Once I got there I went to the office to get any papers or anything that I needed. I then went to my room to look over the papers. There was an assembly today saying that a famous graduate was going to speak. Looks like Kathy was right. The assembly was going to be held right after lunch, and that all kids should go to their same class and that the teacher would take them to the gym. The day went by quickly, most everyone was talking about who they thought the speaker would be. After lunch I lead my 4th hour class to the gym. After I was finishing sitting them all and telling them to be good, I went to the teacher section and sat in between Kathy and Shelby a Lang Arts teacher. We talked as we waited for the assembly to begin. Soon enough Dean Rivers came on stage.

"Attention please. Today I am here to present a PCA graduate who has done marvelous things. PCA has had there fair share of famous individuals from football players, to actors, and even scientists. I had the pleasure of being Dean when he went here, and I am proud to still be here when he came back. So here I present you with one of the best film producers in Hollywood, Logan Reese." Applause erupted through the gym, my face dropped. He was here, giving a speech. What if he saw me, would he recognize me? Would he want to talk to me? This is bad so very bad. Should I make a break for the door, no every one would see me. I was stuck to sit here. I was so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't notice Logan come on stage. Once I took a look at him my heart nearly came out of my chest. He looked even better then when I last saw him. He was still his 6'2" height. With a muscular body, and a great face. He was smiling showing off his white teeth. During his entire speech I didn't hear a word, I was too transfixed on him. After his speech finished Dean Rivers announced that the rest of the day would be taken off and that anyone who would want to speak to Logan could as he was going to be outside looking around the campus.

"Come on lets go talk to him." Kathy and Shelby pulled me up to the line that had formed.

"I don't know I have other things to do." But they wouldn't have it they forced me to stay in line. Once we were in eye sight I hid behind Kathy and Shelby trying to stay out of view.

"What are you doing Lola?"

"Nothing I just like it back here." Shelby grabbed my arm and pushed me forward, and since we were now at the front of the line I ran into Logan.

"Are you ok miss?" Dang it I was going to kill Shelby and Kathy later. I looked down and said.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to have run into you."

"No it's alright Miss…"

"Martinez, Lola Martinez." Kathy said for him to hear. I shot her a glare. I looked up at him and saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Lola?"

(Please Rand R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	10. Chapter 10

It Was Always There

"Lola?" Logan repeated. I nodded my head while still looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"I teach here now. This really is weird how you're here and I'm here, but I have things to do, and you have people to talk to so bye." I rattled off quickly and tried to make a break for it, sadly Logan grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Lola we have to talk now!" I could see the determination his eyes, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer I nodded and he led me down to a bench to sit. Ironically it was the same bench I sat on when I saw him kissing Dana. My heart ached at the memory even now I can't get over it.

"I can't believe you're here Zoey will be so happy." My ears perked up when he said Zoey.

"You still talk to Zoey?" I asked.

"Yes I still talk to everyone."

"How is everyone?"

"Well you would know if you had kept in contact with all of us." I glared at him.

"Fine I will tell you how everyone is if you tell me why you left and then ignored the phone calls we all made to you deal?" He put out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. So for about a half an hour he told me how everyone is doing. Turns out Zoey Chase got married and she is pregnant with their first child. Chase is a writer while Zoey is a designer. They live in New York City. Nicole is engaged to a guy from Kansas who runs his own company so now Nicole doesn't have to work. Michael invented a new kind of chip and lives in Indiana by his mother. Quinn is a scientist who invented a way to cure a certain kind of cancer. I had notice by now that he hadn't mentioned Dana.

"What about Dana?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer, it would probably be that they are dating, engaged, or married.

"I don't know I don't talk to her much anymore, just sometimes." I sighed a sigh relief.

"So your turn Lola."

"Do I have to?" He looked into my eyes and I knew the answer.

"Fine I left because I saw something that made me want to leave."

"What did you see?" He asked curiously.

"You and Dana kissing." I said while looking anywhere but at Logan. I heard him sigh.

"Lola…"

"No it's fine and it was a long time age, you don't have to explain your self to me." I got with tears in my eyes when I felt him grab my hand and turn me around more gently then the first time though. He put a hand to my face and wiped my tears away.

"Lola you saw it wrong let me explain, please?" He asked with his puppy dog look. Seeing no other way I nodded and we sat down again on the bench.

"When you saw me kissing Dana you probably were already gone when I pulled away from her and told her that I couldn't do that right?" I nodded. So he then explained to me about his and Dana's fling before I came then he explained about when I got there and then about Dana's return.

"See when Dana came back I was all confused about my feelings for her and for you. So we decided to talk and that happened but I need you to know I did pull a way from her and told her I can't. I was planning to tell you what happened but you left."

"Did you have feelings for Dana?"

"I thought I did but during that kiss my stomach didn't sway at all and I didn't feel all warm inside. And once you were gone I was a lot sadder then I had been when Dana left. I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

"It's ok, I probably should have figured things out before I left. Does everyone hate me for leaving?"

"No they were all worried that something bad had happened, Zoey the most. Lola let me make everything up to you how about I take you out to dinner on Friday?" He put his hands on top of mine and I couldn't but help but like that feeling. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and nodded. He smiled his special Logan smiled that had only been reserved for me. So we made plans and exchanged number and he left leaving me to sit on this bench where a lot of sad things had happened to me, but not anymore.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	11. Chapter 11

It Was Always There

"Does this make me look fat?" I asked Kathy as I tried on the 2oth dress for my date with Logan. Kathy was sitting on my bed while Lazy sat in her lap purring.

"No dress can make you look fat, you're like a stick, you've got to eat more." Kathy said dramatically, I laughed at her and looked for another dress. I found a nave blue one that was strapless and went just a little above my knees.

"Perfect." I said, I changed into it and went out to show Kathy.

"What about this one?" I asked while twirling around. Kathy laughed and clapped while Lazy purred her approval.

"Now that's the one, it would look even better if you put your hair up in a bun." I looked into the mirror to see that she was right. After talking for a while Kathy left having to go home to her family. I put the finishing touches on my look hair up in a bun, a nice pair of gold stud earrings and a necklace Logan had given me in junior year. I found a cute pair of sandal high heels and slipped them on while putting on my make up.

"Now Lazy are you going to be alright by your self?" Great I really have to get out more. I heard the doorbell rang.

"That's him!" I said excitedly, I kissed Lazy and headed to the door grabbing my purse which holds the necessary items. I opened the door to reveal Logan.

"Wow Lola you look amazing." Logan told me as I stepped out the door. I smiled at him before replying.

"Thanks you look great to." It was true he wore a casual shirt with a jacket over it with tan pants and nice shoes.

"I'm just glad you've gotten over wearing shirts without sleeves." I said teasingly, he laughed along with me. He walked me over to his car and opened the door for me. Once he got in I took the time to look at the car, it was a very nice car.

"Nice wheels."

"Thanks it was a present from the studio of this big movie I produced."

"Oh what was it?"

"Nothing much just this Justice League movie, with all the main people like Batman, Superman, and others."

"Wow that is going to be huge isn't it?"

"Yeah I mean it better be for how much I invested in it." The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. We finally got to the restaurant called The Lobster House. Logan again opened the door for me and offered his arm and I took and we walked into the restaurant. The waiter got us the best table in the house. We ordered and were in silence again. Once the food arrived we ate in silence talking once in a while.

"So how did you become a teacher?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't know I just did."

"Well I mean at PCA you loved to act, and you were good at it to, what made you decided to start teaching and give up your dream?"

"When I went back to New York everything just wasn't the same acting just became hollow, and forced, I think it was because all of my friends weren't there." I looked down at the almost empty plate embarrassed. Logan reached across the table and took my hand in his own I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I killed your dream." He said quietly. Now it was my turn to take his hands.

"You didn't kill my dream I just found a different one, I love teaching." He looked up at me and we smiled at each other.

"Hey I have a surprise for you, want to see?" I nodded my head and we took off in his car while holding hands we drove for a while before coming up to this beautiful mansion.

"This is my home."

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	12. Chapter 12

It Was Always There

"For the record I completely envy you." I said to Logan as I got out of the car. He laughed.

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his mansion. It was high tech with a modern look but it also looked homey, weird combo but very cute. So for an hour Logan showed me his house.

"How did you decorate this place everything looks perfect."

"Are you saying that I can't decorate?" Logan asked with mock seriousness.

"Yes." I said while smirking at him.

"Well your right, my Mom is an interior designer she decorated it for me." I rolled my eyes and chucked a couch pillow at him.

"Ouch my my Lola when did you get so violent?"

"Do you want another pillow chucked at you?" I asked sweetly. HE held his hands up in surrender mood.

"No thank you. Hey what something to drink?" I nodded my head and he disappeared into one of his vast rooms probably the kitchen soon he came back nothing.

"Where's the drinks?"

"Oh these?" He said while producing two drinks from behind his back, my eyes nearly fell out of my eyes. He laughed and tossed the drink into my lap.

"I can't believe it I haven't had blix in forever." I said while practically chugging the drink down.

"Seriously?" He asked as if it was the wackiest thing he had heard ever.

"Yeah I haven't had one since PCA, turns out blix isn't that popular in New York."

"Well I do have more so you don't have to act like it's the end of the world."

"You have more?" I pretty muched screamed at him. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter and reminisced about old times.

"Remember the time that Quinn made you do all of those stupid things to get your jump shot back, and it turns out that she just did it because you called her a spaz." I said while wiping the tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ok I still don't think it's that funny, at least not as much as you pretending to be a boy so you and the girls could figure out why guys act different when girls are around."

"Yeah God you can't believe how much I have missed PCA and you and the rest of the gang and all of the funny things we did." I said while looking down at the marble counter.

"Well why don't we fix that." I gave him a confused look and he whipped out his cell phone and look at it a couple of minutes before handing it over to me. I looked at the name and shook my head.

"Logan I can't…"

"Yes Lola you can, I'll even let you have your privacy, once your done I'll be in the living room ok?" I nodded weakly before he left the kitchen. I looked at the name for what seemed like hours but were minutes finally making up my mind I hit the call button and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said through the phone.

"Zoey it's me Lola."

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	13. Chapter 13

It Was Always There

"Lola? Is it really you?" Zoey asked anxious. I nodded my head and then realized that she couldn't see me so I said yes.

"Why are you calling me on Logan's cell phone?"

"Because I saw Logan again and he offered me it so I could call you. So uh what's up? I heard you and Chase got married congrats."

"Yeah we did, you should have been there, I needed you for a bridesmaid."

"Sorry about that." So for about a half hour Zoey described what had been going on in her life.

"Lola why did you leave PCA? I sighed knowing that I would have to tell her.

"I saw Logan and Dana kissing and decided that I couldn't stay."

"They were kissing next time I see Logan or Dana I going to hurt them so bad they'll be unrecognizable." I laughed, Zoey always knew how to make me feel better.

"No you don't have to do that, Logan explained everything to me."

"Speaking of Logan how did you run into him?"

"He gave a speech at the place where I'm working." I said hoping she wouldn't ask where I worked.

"Oh and where was that?" Never mind.

"Oh at um PCA." I said quietly hoping she hadn't heard me.

"What! When did you start working at PCA? Are you a teacher?"

"No I'm a janitor. What do you think I am?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but what happened to being an actress?"

"When I got back it just wasn't the same, and besides I teach Drama that's pretty close to acting." I said trying to convince her that I was fine.

"So where are you?"

"Logan's house." I said nonchalantly as if I was always there.

"We went on a date."

"Lola do you still care about Logan, because I know he still cares about you."

"I do, I mean I tried not to, But hey It's Logan Reese, its kind a hard not to." I heard her laugh. Just then I heard someone in the background who I presume is Chase saying.

"Zoey you've been on the phone forever, who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Lola."

"Lola! Give me the phone." Soon I heard Chase.

"Lola is it really you?" I smiled I had always like Chase.

"Hey Chase, read your lateness book it's fabulous." So I talked to him for a while before he said he had to hang up because it was getting late, I said bye and told him to tell Zoey bye and I hanged up the phone. I sighed happily because I could tell me and Zoey's friendship was going to come back. I walked back to the living room to see Logan sleeping on the couch. I guess I talked for a really long time. I sat down on the couch and looked down at him. He was still the same, handsome, caring, a little show off, but hey it's just who he is. And before I could control myself I bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	14. Chapter 14

It Was Always There

His lips were soft, and before I could pull back I felt his lips respond and his arms go around my waist pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes which he had opened. Once we came up for air I found the floor really interesting and started looking at it hoping he couldn't see my flushed cheeks.

"I wish I got woken up by that everyday." Logan said after awhile and I could tell without looking at him that he was smirking. I hit him on the shoulder.

"You know I don't even know why I kissed you."

"Because you wanted to." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well for the record I'm glad you did, I've been wanting to kiss you all night." He said and I looked at him and could tell that he was sorry about his remark.

"It was a good kiss." I said while smiling at him as nodded and we stared at each other.

"Want to do it again?" He asked eagerly, and I laughed at him.

"Sorry stud only one kiss tonight. What time is it?" He pulled up his shirt to reveal a watch a very expensive watch.

"It's 1:08 am." Wow it's late, Lazy is going to kill me with her claws when I get home.

"Well I better go home because it's so late."

"You could always stay here." He said suggestively.

"Nice try Reese, I'll see you around?" I said as I made it to his front door with him behind. He nodded.

"So Lola is our only one kiss a night rule still in play?"

"Logan I just made that rule what two minutes ago."

"Aw come on you know you want to kiss me, and I know that I want to kiss you." He said while putting his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him till I was right up against his chest. He bent down and gave me a sweet slow kiss, which I naturally returned. Once we were done he gave me his infamous hugs, the ones I had lived for in PCA.

"Logan what are we?" I whispered trying not to ruin the moment.

"We're whatever we want to be."

"And what is that smart one." I said mockingly teasing him.

"Hey that's Mr. smart one to you, and I want us to be together if that is ok with." I nodded me head and just listened to his heart beat. I looked up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I have to go home, I'll call you ok."

"Promise?" He asked in his pouting voice. I smiled at him.

"Pinky promise."

"Why does this conversation make me feel like we're in kindergarten?" I laughed at him while stroking his hair.

"Well then kiss me passionately so we feel like we're adults."

"That I can do." He said and in a second his lips came down on mine. Our mouths explored each other till we had to come up for air. I pulled away from him and went out the door and walked to my car while he stood in the door way watching me making sure I got to my car safely. Once I got to my car I waved at him and blew him a kiss before hopping in my car and driving home. The whole way home my face was lit up with a huge smile.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	15. Chapter 15

It Was Always There

The past couple of weeks have been great. Teaching has been awesome. Zoey and I have talked pretty much everyday and I got in touch with all of my other PCA friends. Everyone except Dana I don't count her as a friend. Logan and I have been going strong. We eat dinner with each other most every day. He actually likes Lazy and she likes him. Good sign. I spend a lot of time at his home just being with him. Today is Saturday and I'm heading over to make him dinner seeing as how he can't cook. I learned that last week when he nearly burned my kitchen down. I got in my car and drove over to his mansion. He had given me a key earlier so I just walked into the house.

"Logan I'm here." I yelled hoping he would hear me in his vast home. I stood there to see if he would yell back or at least start walking towards me. I walked around the main level looking around for him. Once I figured he wasn't on that level I decided to go up the stairs to the upper level. I was walking around and when I passed the door to his room I heard a noise. I opened it quietly and heard running water. His bathroom door was shut and it sounded like he was in the shower. I looked around the room, I had only been in it a couple of times. There were pictures of the PCA gang from when we were in PCA and later on in life. On his bedside table there was picture of Logan and me which was taken last week when we were walking around on the boardwalk and Logan asked someone to take our picture. I remembered when I asked him why he wanted our picture and his sweet response. _"I want our picture because now every night before I go to sleep I can see your face."_ I gave him a big kiss for that response. I smiled at the memory and was so caught up in it that I didn't hear the water turn off or the door from the bathroom opening.

"Lola? What are you doing in my room?" I turned around to see Logan in only a towel around his waist. I turned back around quickly and my face turned tomato red.

"Uh well I came here to make dinner for you and I didn't know where you were so I uh looked for you and then I started looking at the pictures of the gang so uh sorry for disturbing you. I'll just get working on dinner." And with that I all but ran out the door and down the stairs and down to the kitchen. I sat on the counter to regain my breath and make sure my cheeks turned back to their regular color. Once I thought everything was fine I went on to preparing the dinner. I was making meatloaf. I shredded the bread, cut the onions, and was about ready to start forming the meatloaf into its shape when I heard the door open from behind me. I didn't turn around but I felt his arms go around my waist and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Meatloaf smells good." He said as he went around and sat on a barstool that was right across from me. I looked up and him and smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's not cooking yet, but it's almost ready to get put in the oven." Once I put the finishing touches on it I put it in the oven and set the timer it would be ready in about three hours.

"I'm sorry I went in your room without asking." I said as I walked over to him. He motioned for me to sit on his lap which I did and he put his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Its fine I don't mind. It was funny to see you get all red and pretty much sprint out." He said in a teasing tone. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh Lola that hurt." He said in a mock hurt voice. I laughed and replied.

"Well so did your comment."

"Oh yeah well I'm going to get you back." He said into my ear.

"Oh really and what are you planning to do?" I asked.

"This." And before I could do anything he started tickling me.

"Logan stop!" I yelled between laughs.

"Only if you say you're sorry for hitting me and also you have to say Logan Reese is the greatest boyfriend in the world."

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"And?" Danged it I thought I could get away with just that.

"And Logan Reese is the best boyfriend in the world." When the tickling stopped I laid my head against his chest trying to catch my breath.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked while rocking me back and forth. I shook my head no and got off him to stand up.

"So what are we going to do till dinner's ready?" I asked him. He thought about it for a while.

"We could go in my home theater room and watch a movie. I even have some that haven't come out yet to theaters."

"Like what?" I asked I love to watch movies.

"Pirates of the Caribbean at Worlds End." He said it like it was an old film and had been out forever.

"I love those movies! Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are so hot!" I said excitedly.

"Should I be worried? Because I know both of them."

"You do and you don't event tell me what kind of boyfriend are you?" I said dramatically before bursting out laughing. He rolled his eyes and took my hand and led me to his home theater. Once we got there I was amazed. There was a huge screen projector style that took up the entire wall. There were couches and cozy chairs spread out all over the room. There was a vending section where you could get pop, popcorn, and candy.

"Hold on a second I have to get it set up." He said before he walked into another room. I heard a phone ringing I looked around to see the phone by the vending section.

"Hey Logan!" I yelled out to him.

"Yeah." He yelled back.

"The phones ringing do you want me to get it?"

"Can you?"

"Sure." I walked over and picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Wondering if maybe it's someone famous.

"Hello?" The other voice said. It was female and sounded but familiar but not.

"Yes anyone there?" I asked.

"Is this Logan Reese's house because I think I have the wrong number."

"No this is his home."

"Then who are you." The person said rudely.

"Lola Martinez and this is?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Lola?" The person asked surprised.

"Yes now will you tell me who you are?" I am this close to hanging up.

"It's me Dana Cruz."

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	16. Chapter 16

It Was Always There

"Dana?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing at Logan's?" She asked.

"Just hanging out, uh do you want to talk with him?" Please say no.

"No just tell him I'm coming to see him in a couple of days ok?" What does she need to see him for?

"Yeah uh sure but what for?" I asked part of me was curious the other part horrified.

"Let's just say a little reunion, well got to go see you later." And with that the phone went dead. I put it back in the cradle and just stood there for a couple of minutes thinking over Dana's words. She said reunion, but what kind of reunion? I was so engrossed with my thoughts I didn't hear Logan come up behind me.

"So who was on the phone?" I quickly turned around to see him standing there.

"Uh it was uh Dana." I said. His eyebrows went up.

"What did she want?"

"She said she'll see you in a couple of days for a reunion." I said a little harshly. He sighed and looked down.

"Logan is there something I don't know?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand and led me over to one of his couches.

"Ok here's what she means with reunion. Before I saw you again Dana and I had a on off relationship. It wasn't even that it was when ever we saw each other we would have sex and we just called that a relationship. She doesn't know that I am with you so she thinks it will be like it's always been. But don't worry I will call her and tell her that I am no longer single and that our reunions can't continue." Wow that's kinda weird, of never mind it's just wrong.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"No, I mean you haven't done it while we have been dating have you?" He shook his head no. I took his hands in mine.

"Then there's nothing for me to be mad about. I just don't want to see Dana around you acting the way she does."

"Don't worry knowing that I have a girlfriend she'll probably find someone else to sleep with." Wanting to get out of this conversation I said.

"So is everything set for the movie because I don't know about you but I want to see Johnny and Orlando in all their pirate glory." He laughed and grabbed the remote and pressed played and the movie started. He got up and turned the lights of and grabbed two small bags of popcorn for both of us and settled back on the couch. I leaned up against him and he put his arm around me. So for 2 hours and 48 minutes I was lying against Logan and watching probably one of the greatest Disney movies ever. Not a bad way to spend a Saturday if you ask me. Once the movie was over we headed into the kitchen where the meatloaf was almost done.

"I loved that extra scene after the credits where Will comes home to Elizabeth and their son." I said as I sat on his counter while he sat next to me.

"It was ok, I don't know why you love Orlando Bloom though I mean he's not as hot as me."

"You're right he's hotter." I said jokingly.

"Hey I am insulted by that comment. You know I'm hot."

"Yes Logan you are hot. Now can we move on to another subject to talk about?" Just then the timer went off on the oven meaning the meatloaf was done. I hopped off the counter and went to the oven and brought the meatloaf out and set it on the counter. I examined it to make sure it was ready for eating.

"Hey Logan can you set the table?" He nodded yes and got out two dishes and two sets of silverware. Once he set the table I brought the meatloaf onto the table and set it down. We took our seats and started eating.

"Wow Lola this is delicious." He said as we were cleaning up after dinner.

"Thank you, what can I say I can cook. I should probably get home before Lazy dies of boredom."

"She probably doesn't even realize that your gone I mean all I've ever seen her do is eat and sleep. Besides you could always stay here for the night." He must have seen how uncomfortable I looked because he said.

"We don't have to sleep together. I could loan you a shirt and shorts and we'll just sleep in the same bed. It will be like we have been married for years." I laughed and decided what the heck, I mean it's just sleeping right? So he gave me a shirt and shorts and I changed into them and we both got under the covers of his king sized bed. He put his arms around my waist while I rested me head on his chest. I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	17. Chapter 17

It Was Always There

I woke up and looked up at a sleeping Logan. I looked at his clock to see that it was 8:33am. I yawned and sat up. Logan is a deep sleeper so he didn't wake up. I smiled down at him admiring how cute he looks when he isn't flaunting it. I moved some hair out of his eyes. I could get use to this, I thought. Being with Logan, living here, being friends with the PCA gang again, and having a career where I love my job. Yeah I could see myself in all of those things, but could Logan. How far are we going to take this? Is it just a fling, I mean Logan was player in school. Stop it Lola, that was a long time ago, he's changed so have you. While thinking this Logan woke up and said.

"Lola what are you doing?" I turned around to look down at him while he was looking up at me curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said with a smile.

"Oh, well why don't you think down here?" He said pulling me down so that I was snuggled up against him again.

"I think I could do that." I said putting my head on his chest. We laid there for a little while just talking about anything and everything. Just as he was telling me how he had mistaken George Clooney for someone else the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be, hold on for a sec." He climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. I not wanting to be alone followed after him. He went to hid front door and opened it only to be crushed to another human body.

"Logan it is so great to see you again, ready for some fun because I have all of this pent up energy." A woman said while walking in, not noticing me yet. She was tall, maybe 5"11', she had tan skin and Carmel wavy hair. She had dark brown eyes and was in a red tank top and a short black mini skirt, she could only be.

"Dana." I said in a low growl. She turned to me and smirked.

"Lola is that you?" I nodded my head and she laughed.

"Wow, you look totally different then last time I saw you. You actually have grown into your body, what are you doing here? Are you and Logan still friends because I thought you didn't talk to any of use since you ran away from PCA?" I narrowed my eyes before replying.

"I ran away because of you." I said darkly. She looked surprised.

"What did I do?"

"How about making out with Logan while I was dating him."

"He kissed me to you know, how about you be mad at him."

"He told me what happened, and I believe him more then I will ever believe you." I spat at her.

"Ladies, come on be adults and stop acting like kids. Dana, Lola and I are seeing each other, so you will have to find somewhere else to stay. Lola just go upstairs while I talk to Dana, please?" He asked pleading with me, finally I nodded before glaring at Dana one final time and walking back up to Logan's room. I paced the room for 10 minutes till Logan came up.

"Ok she's gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know she just said she was going to get a room at a motel. See now's everything is better."

"No it isn't Logan, she wants you and she isn't going to stop till she gets you." I said while sitting on his bed.

"Well to bad for her, but I don't want Dana, I want you Lola, I always have." He said taking me in his arms.

"I've always wanted you too." I said into his chest.

"I should go; before Lazy figures out I'm gone." I said untangling my self away from Logan. He nodded.

"I call you later ok?" I asked as we walked down the stairs, again he nodded. When we got to the door he bent down and gave me an aching kiss. I didn't want to leave him, but yet I couldn't be around him. I walked out to my car and drove away without waving back to him. My life officially sucks.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	18. Chapter 18

It Was Always There

"I don't know what to do guys; I mean what happened after I left?" I asked as I was having a four way with, Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn.

"You mean when you left PCA?" Nicole asked.

"Yes Nicole, I mean did Logan and Dana hook up at all?" I asked nervously.

"No, after you left Dana started acting different." Quinn said.

"Different how?" I asked as Lazy came up to me and started purring. I scooped her up in my arms as Quinn continued.

"Well she became more like she is now. Wanting every cute guy and kind of slutty."

"But why does she want Logan? I mean there are dozens of hot guys, why does she need mine?" I asked as I laid down on my bed.

"Because she is Dana." Zoey said.

"Are you guys still friends with her?" I asked.

"No." They all said at the same time, and despite myself I laughed. The doorbell rang from downstairs.

"Hey guys I got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." They all said as I hung up and went downstairs. I opened my door to see Dana, great.

"Dana what are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her, she glared back.

"I just came to say that I am sorry." I was shocked, what did she say?

"Can I come in?" Still shocked I nodded and she stepped in my house looking around.

"Uh want to sit down?" She nodded and I directed her to my living room. She sat down on one end of the couch while I sat at the other.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No I'm fine, I really need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked playing dumb.

"What happened at PCA, and what happened yesterday."

"When I came back I thought everything would be the same as it was before I left. But you were there and it felt like you had replaced me. I mean you had been there longer then me; you got along with Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn. And you were dating Logan."

"You really liked Logan didn't you?" I asked as she had started looking down, she nodded before continuing.

"So I flirted with Logan knowing it would bother you. I called him that night saying I had an emergency, I had planned to kiss him and hopefully he would have dumped you. But while we were kissing I saw you and it made me even happier. Especially after you ran off and left PCA. But you have to know right after you left he pushed me off him and said that he was happy with you. And after we figured out you left PCA I thought we would like me, but all he did was mope about you. And when I knew it was you on the phone I came here as fast as I could get here to break you two up, but it hasn't been working. He really loves you, and you love him. So I came here to tell you that I am leaving and I won't bother you again." I nodded still shocked, she got up and left, while I still sat there thinking. She had given up; she was letting me be with Logan. I gave a small smile and grabbed my keys. I knew what I had to do.

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


	19. Chapter 19

It Was Always There

I knocked on Logan's door suddenly nervous about seeing him again. He opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Lola what are you doing here?" He asked as he let me into the house.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he nodded and led us into his living room, the one where I had kissed him while he had been sleeping. I was silent for a couple of minutes and Logan finally broke the silence by saying.

"So what did you want to about?" He asked as he looked over at me.

"Us." He looked down as if expecting what was coming.

"Look Lola I know you're mad about Dana-"I cut him off by putting one of my fingers on his lips to shut him up.

"Please let me say what I was going to say." He nodded and I took my hand off his lips and I said.

"Logan you and Dana are in the past, I should have realized that. Dana came over to my house and told me what happened after I left PCA. Were you really miserable?" He looked down embarrassed but said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Lola I love you and only you, and when you left I was a mess. I couldn't even function properly without you around. And I only want to be with you, but I guess if you really want to break up we can." My eyes must have doubled in size because I asked.

"Break up, were did you get that idea?"

"That's why you're here right, you want to break up." I laughed, for a long time, by the time I was done tears were streaming down my face.

"Logan I don't want to break up with you." He looked surprised then happy.

"Oh, that's good. So what do you want then?"

"If you had just let me say what I wanted in the first place this never would have happened." I said while laughing again.

"Ok what do you have to say?"

"I love you, and I want to be with you." I said as I looked at his face, he smiled really big and grabbed me and pulled me into a great kiss. I returned it eagerly and with pleasure. Once we came up for air he hugged me to him and said.

I am so glad that I am with you."

"Me to." I whispered back. And we stayed like that for a long time. And I realized something, I had always loved Logan. I'm just glad I figured it out.

THE END

(Please R and R! I do not own Zoey 101.)


End file.
